Dreamy Love
by bandgeek88
Summary: Whittney Hazel dreams of what her life is going to be like in the future: a wonderful husband and an adorable son. But when She wakes up, Whittney realises that her boyfriend isn't the man from her dream. rated T for language and sexual content
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

There I was, sitting on the old rickety park bench with my baby boy. Carson was only three, just old enough to talk. We were patiently waiting for my husband, and Carson's dad. I watched my lovely baby as his short curly golden hair flew in the crisp breeze, while he watched the cars fly by on the rode. He suddenly hopped up off my lap and waddled over toward the play set taking a sudden interest in the bright yellow slide. My husband came up from out of no where and slid next to me on the bench.

"Hey, you sexy thing," He whispered in my ear.

"I'm sorry sir, but my devoted husband wouldn't want my talking to another man; especially not one as eye-catching as you." I replied laughing quietly. I stood up and faced him while he kissed me.

"Where's my buddy?" He asked.

"He is-," I began turning around.

"Carson!!!" I screamed as I found him in the middle of the road. I didn't need to look to see the massive truck speeding down the road. My heart racing with my legs, I bolted across the grass toward the paved road. Carson remained standing there smiling that goofy grin as the truck became closer. It was mere feet from us when I jolted awake.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It took me a second before I realized that every part of my dream hadn't been real, I didn't have a husband, I didn't have a baby named Carson, and there wasn't a truck screaming towards me. Feeling me jerk awake, my boyfriend Evan squeezed my arm. I turned my head to his smiling face. I was quickly puzzled; he wasn't the man I had dreamt about. The man that was in my dream had light hair and green eyes. Evan had dark hair and brown eyes.

"Is something wrong babe?" He asked picking up on my feelings.

"No, just it was just a dream." I replied snuggling up to him. He kissed me softly on the neck, and ran his hand down my arm.

"I love you." I said into his chest.

"Love you too." He answered.

"What?" I demanded pushing away from him.

"I said: love you too."

I sat up and got off my queen size bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," I lied, to me if a man doesn't say "I" before "love you" then he doesn't mean it.

I threw him his shirt, and angrily went into the bathroom. Shutting and locking the door, I undressed and fixed the shower temperature. My mind began to wonder back to my dream about Carson. I thought about how he had my bright blue eyes but his father's golden hair. Then I began to wonder who the man I called my husband was. He obviously wasn't Evan. It was his pounding on the door that brought me back to reality. I noticed that I had subconsciously gone through the motions of showering. Shutting off the faucet, I wrapped one towel around my body, and wrapped my hair in another.

"Yes?" I asked opening the door revealing Evan.

"I have to run into work." He replied kissing my cheek and turning on his heel.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As I began to towel my hair, I heard the garage shut. I walked into the bedroom, and began to put on something comfortable to wear when Evan's phone rang. Puzzled that he would leave his phone, I picked it up. The bright LED screen said the text message was from a Jennifer. I wondered who that was and what they wanted; so I clicked on it.

"Hey Sexy, where are you? You said that you would be here. I'm lonely in my little outfit. ;)" It read.

"What the Fuck?" I whispered stunned that Evan would do that to me. My sadness turned to anger as I read his other text messages. Horrified at what I saw, I threw the Phone at the wall; shattering it into a dozen pieces. My anger at him growing to rage, I ripped his clothes while in the process of stuffing them in his huge duffel bag. Grabbing the shards of his phone, I stomped out of the house and out to the sidewalk before setting it down near the street. It was about that time that Evan had realized that he had left his phone and had turned around to come get it. I stood there with my hands on my hips as he pulled into the driveway.

"Hey Baby, what are you doing out here with your hair wet like that?"

"Don't baby me Evan."

"What's wrong?"

"I want you to take your bags and your piece of shit car and get of my property. Go to that little whore that you've been sneaking around with for god knows how long. I hope you love her, because she is all you have now."

"Baby, I don't know what you're talking about." Evan said in a calm manor as he stepped toward me.

"Don't fucking lie to me Evan! I know you have been I read your texts!" I screamed hurling his phone at the ground. "Now, I'm NOT going to tell you again you again to get your ass off my property!"

He angrily took a step toward me. Not messing around, I balled up my fists and quickly thrusted it in his direction. He flinched, grabbed his bag and stepped into his old beat up car.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Evan drove away, my anger and fury was replaced by something else: betrayal and the ferocious urge to cry. I turned and fled back to the safety of my house. I grabbed my cell as I sprinted up the stairs to my room with tears streaming down my face. Reaching the fluffy queen bed, I threw myself onto it and began to bawl my eyes out in anger and betrayal. I cried myself to sleep. When I woke, I looked at the clock; it blinked 4:00 p.m. needing to talk to someone, I called Nora.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Nora?"

"Whitney, what's wrong?"

"Evan cheated on me."

"That son of a b-."

"Nora, I don't want to talk about it, can we go out?"

"Yeah I'll be over in ten." She replied ending the call.

I slowly calmed my self and had just finished drying my hair when Nora arrived. Wordlessly she walked into my closet and picked out something out for both of us to wear.

For herself she picked: a bright blue Aeropostale shirt, regular old blue jeans, and her always present black Converses.

For me she chose: a black tank top that had thick lacy straps, a blue sequence scarf/belt to wrap around my waist as an accent, a pair of jeans with a hole in them about mid thigh, and a pair of flip flops.

"How am I going to dance in flip flops?" I inquired.

"Um, I don't know. Fine you can wear your 'trusty' gray Nike tennis shoes with the pink check mark."

"Yes, I get to wear what I want!" I exclaimed.

Nora's cell phone beeped and she frantically searched through her enormous handbag to find it.

"Hello?" She answered on the last ring.

Not paying attention, I began to change from the comfortable sweats I was wearing and into the cute and attractive outfit I was going to wear. Nora ended the call and looked at me with a guarded look on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Um…I can't go. Abby's car broke down, and she needs me to help."

"Oh, go ahead and help her. I mean she is your room mate. You kind of have too."

"I'm really sorry."

"Na it's no big deal don't worry about it."

"Just be careful, and don't drink." She warned.

"Yes mother." I relied sarcastically.

"Love you," she called as she walked out my bedroom door.

"Love you too!" I yelled as I heard the front door shut downstairs. Sighing, I looked in the mirror and finished getting ready. Once I was completely ready, I stepped outside and got into my Mustang. I quickly drove towards the local dance club.


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry that it has been so long, and sorry about the length of this chapter....hope you like!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 4

After parking, and flashing my ID, I was finally in the building. The pulse of the music matched the swaying of bodies that were compacted onto the medium size dance floor. I had only taken two steps onto the dance floor, when I was pushed up against a group of people. I slowly worked my way to the middle, where the regulars that I had become friends with were dancing.

"Hey Whit!" Lisa Kellerman yelled over the blare of the music. I just smiled as I danced next to her. "Heard about Evan, who needs that prick? I got someone that I want you to meet." She pulled a guy from the crowd behind her, I about hit the floor. He was 5'8" with short curly golden hair and green eyes. Underneath his black American Eagle jacket, I could make out the form of his muscular build.

"_OMG! He's the guy from my dream!!"_ I screamed in my head.

"Hi I'm Gabriel, Gabe for short." He yelled flashing me a brilliant smile.

"I'm Whitney, Whit for short." I replied in the same manner. I wasn't really in a flirty-talking mood, so I backed up to Lisa and danced with her. She gave me a "_What the hell are you doing leaving him hanging like that?_" look before she realized what I was doing. We danced around for a few more seconds and I could sense Gab's eyes on me. Winking at Lisa, I took her hand and she spun me towards her body. She then spun me out and at the last second let go of my hand, which made me fall into Gabriel. With a test to his reflexes, he caught me in his arms. I flirtatiously smiled and winked at him; then spun around to face Lisa, who was dancing a bit dirtily with her boyfriend Tyson, who seemed to be content with everything. Wondering how far I could take him, I put Gabe's hands on my hips and swayed them around.

Then through the crowd I saw the blur of a familiar face. Tears mixed with my Fury, and I raced toward Evan. I reached them and stopped taking note who he was dancing with. She had long blonde hair. Realizing that I was standing there, Evan stopped dancing. Wordlessly I grabbed the girl's hair, I pulled.

"What the fuck?!" She screamed as I pulled her head up to look at me. I pulled my free arm as far back as I could and then flew it forwards, sending my fist straight at her make-up filled face. I connected with her nose and heard it crack. I unleashed her hair and then turned my rage to Evan. I only kicked once, but it landed in the best place possible.

"Good luck making _her_ happy." I said in his ear as he crumpled to the floor. Not wanting to get caught, I ran through the crowd, hearing shouts of my name over the music. I busted through the back door and emerged into the cool evening, my steps slowed, but my tears kept racing.

"Whit!" Lisa yelled as she opened the door. She continued running, not realizing that I had stopped. She plunged straight into me, knocking us both to the ground.

"Sorry." She apologized as I recovered from our collision.

"Here let me help you." Gabe said extending his hand.

"I'm sorry about that, it's probably not the most attractive thing for you to see, me beating up some guy and his girl, and crying about it too." I exclaimed taking his hand.

"No, don't be sorry, I understand. But between you and me, it's his loss. Not only did he just get humiliated, but he lost what seems to be a hell of a girl."

"Um...Wow, thanks that makes me feel better. I would like to still hang out with you but I can't go back in there."

"We could um go get something to eat, I mean if you wanted. Lisa and Tyson could come too."

My face lit up. "That would be fun!"

"Ok, you can ride in my car, Lisa, go get Tyson; we will meet you at the Pizza House."

Lisa nodded and went back through the doors to get her boyfriend. Gabe hesitantly took my hand and led me to his car. My mouth dropped as I saw the deep blue Mustang.

"No way! You drive this? It's the 2011 Mustang V6, this isn't available yet. Where did you get it?" I exclaimed.

"My dad works at Ford, he gets to test drive new cars." He said impressed that I knew that.

"That is so cool!!!!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks," He replied. Very gentleman like, he led me around to the passenger side door and opened it for me. I smiled, a bit taken aback; and sat down in his car. He shut the door and walked around the front of the car to the driver's side door. He opened the door, slid in, and shut it in one quick motion. He silently put the key in the ignition and turned it. The car immediately purred to life. The stereo speakers began to play a Nickelback song at full blast, making them both jump. _Wow, he really is my guy, _I thought.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed as he turned down the stereo system.

"No big deal, I like this song."

"Really?" He asked raising his eyebrows, and shifting the car into gear.

"Yeah, I love Nickelback."

"Cool, let me guess, you think Chad is attractive?"

"Well, I mean he's good-looking, but I have seen better-looking guys." I smirked.

"Interesting…." Gabe replied catching on.

I reached for the passenger thermostat to turn down the cold air that was blasting through the vents on my side. Gabe must have noticed, because when he stopped at a stop light, he quickly slid off his jacket and handed it to me.

"Here, I'm kind of warm anyway." He said softly before the light changed.

"Thanks," I replied gratefully taking his jacket and slipping it over myself. "Are you sure that you don't have a girlfriend?"

"Um, that's kind of an odd question. But yeah, I'm sure that I don't have a girlfriend. Why?"

"Sorry, that sounds like such a crazy question; but it's just that you are a really pleasant, polite guy. Those types are hard to find."

"I'm going to take that bizarre question as a compliment." Gabe replied chuckling. "I guess you've been through enough lately, that you need someone you don't have to worry about. I mean, I don't know any specifics but I can make a pretty good guess about what happened." He said pulling into the parking lot.

My mind drifted to back to earlier, before I found out that Evan was cheating on me. I remembered him looking at me lovingly, it just didn't add up. Maybe he was just a good actor, I don't know if he could really be that good of a fake.

I came out my thoughts and realized that we had arrived at the pizza place. Gabe had shut off the car, got out, and was in the process of opening the passenger door. Once he had opened it, he took my hand and helped me out of the car. We walked into the pizza place and selected a well lit booth. He sat down across from me and smile.

"So Whitney, what is your college major?"

"It's English and Journalism."

"That's cool; you want to be a writer?"

"Yep, I'm excited about starting my life. What is your college major?"

"My major is Medicine and Technology."

"That sounds interesting, and confusing. I'm guessing that you want to study to build new software or something to better the technology for doctors?"

"Yeah, it's kind of up in the air about what I'm going to do; I just know that I want to help."

"Well that is really cool." I replied smiling. Lisa caught my eye as she pulled Tyson through the door. I watched as Tyson slipped his arm around her waist and stared over her with a sparkle in his eyes. _Wow, he's going to marry her_. I thought. Gabe turned and caught the look of longing for what those two had in my eyes.

"Hey Whit!" Lisa called grinning. I smiled and rolled my eyes as she approached. I stood and linked arms with her. "Come freshen-up with me." I said winking at her.

"Be back in a minute love." she said to Tyson as he sat down next to Gabe.

"Don't keep me waiting." He replied slyly. As soon as we were out of earshot, I began to fill her in on the car ride over.

"Wow, perfect match!!!!" She exclaimed after I had finished.

"I know, thank you!" I replied. I was looking in the restroom mirror when my cell phone vibrated in my back pocket. The screen lit up: Mom Cell.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Whit, I need you to come to the hospital." My mom said sniffling.

"Mom, what's going on?!?!?" I queried, alarm growing in my voice.

"It's your sister; she was in a car wreck."

"Oh my god, is she ok?"

"She is stable for now, but she is asking for you."

"Ok mom, I'm on my way."

"Be careful."

I clicked the END button on my phone, and tears streamed down my face.

"Whit?" Lisa asked concern in her eyes.

"I need your car, my sister's in the hospital."

"Ok go, I will cover for you." She said starting towards the bathroom door. I swung it open and walked toward the table.

"Thanks for everything tonight, but I have to go." I explained to Gabe as I slipped off his jacket and handed it to him. He nodded; disappointment, understanding and a hint of something else filled his eyes. I didn't take time to focus on what it meant; I was only focused on getting to my sister. Lisa tossed me her keys and I bolted out the door to her car. Once I had gotten into the car and started it, I raced towards the hospital where my family waited.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Whit?" Lisa asked concern in her eyes.

"I need your car, my sister's in the hospital."

"Ok go, I will cover for you." She said starting towards the bathroom door. I swung it open and walked toward the table.

"Thanks for everything tonight, but I have to go." I explained to Gabe as I slipped off his jacket and handed it to him. He nodded; disappointment, understanding and a hint of something else filled his eyes. I didn't take time to focus on what it meant; I was only focused on getting to my sister. Lisa tossed me her keys and I bolted out the door to her car. Once I had gotten into the car and started it, I raced towards the hospital where my family waited.

Time seemed to slow as I raced through traffic to get there. I finally arrived and parked the car in the first spot that I saw. Anxious to get to my sister, I took off running toward the entrance. When I entered the building, my mom was waiting for me. Her eyes were blood shot and her face was red. She spun around on her heel and led me toward the elevator. It slowly opened its doors and even slower creped up the shaft passing the floors. When it finally reached the 8th floor, my mom and I sprang through the doors. She led me down a hall and turned right. The 3rd door on the right was crowded by my dad and brother. Wordlessly, I went through the doors.

"Sis?" a familiar voice called.

"Avery, I'm here babe."

"Whit, come sit with me." I pushed past the curtain and was shocked at what I faced. My normally tan adorable 19 year old sister with her spiked blonde hair was feeble-looking and pale, half of her head was wrapped up in a bandage, and she had a dozen wires hooked up to her.

"Whit, listen to me; I'm not going to make it. I have already seen grandma. My life's over, but I need you to promise me a few things.

"Sis, you can't die. You are only 19." I said tears rolling again.

"Whitney, stop, I'm going to die. That's that, you are going to go on and live an amazing life. But you need to promise me something."

"What?" I replied shakily.

"Promise me that you will stay strong around mom, if you can. Also promise me that you will try to hold on to Gabe, he is your other half. I know it's stupid, but you need to understand."

"How do you know about Gabe?" I asked confused.

"I have seen it; you need to promise me I don't have much time."

"Ok, I promise, I love you sis, don't go…"

"I love you t-." she choked out before her heart monitor went crazy and her blue eyes rolled back into her head. Before I could realize what was going on, doctors were rushing in and pushing me out of the way as they began to perform CPR. After a few minutes they stopped.

"Time of death, 5:45 p.m." one of them declared as my mom busted through the door screaming.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I walked wordlessly past my mom and went to my brother Blake.  
"Blake, I'm going to go get my car from Lisa, then I'll be at my place tell mom. Love you,"

Blake nodded as I walked past him. My phone vibrated again, and through the blur of tears in my eyes, I read: Lisa Cell.

"Hello?" I said trying to sober up my voice.

"Whitney, how is she?"

"My sister's-she's-she's dead," I choked out. "Have Gabe drive you and Tyson to the club, I'll give you your car back."

But-." She began to protest as I hung up.

Needing to think, I walked in a daze to the elevator and back to Lisa's car. I thought about what my sister had said about Gabe. 'Don't lose him' damn, I hope that he didn't hate me for bailing on him, but then again he should understand. Through thinking about my sister, I had inadvertently walked out to the car and unlocked it. I got into the '07 Fusion and started it. Finally alone to really cry, all my tears poured out of me like a fountain. I drove towards the dance club eager to get in my car and go home. I pulled up and saw Lisa leaning against my car which Gabe had pulled up next to. He and Tyson were talking and looking at my Mustang. I parked, go tout of the car and walked straight to Lisa. She threw her arms around me.

"Shhhh, she's happy."

"Lisa, I'm fine. I was the last one with her. I will be fine I just want to go home."

"Oh, no you don't, we are taking you somewhere fun."

"Um, ok?" I replied for some reason I wasn't extremely sad, I understood that she was in a better place. Avery wouldn't want me crying over her like that. I let Lisa pull me to Gabe and Tyson. Tyson, who was friends with me before he met Lisa, pulled me in for a hug.

"Ty, I'm fine."

"I know, but you are my friend, I get to feel bad for you."

"Yeah, well thanks." I said pulling away.

Gabe's arm was outstretched, and in his hand was his jacket.

"Thanks," I said grinning. Lisa opened the back door to Tyson's car and pushed me in. Recovering from the fall/push, I watched Gabriel slide in next to me.

"Hey" I said softly.

"Hey Whitney"

"Look Gabriel, I am SO sorry about tonight, you've seen me cry twice, you must think that I am really weak."

"No, you have been through hell today. Lisa filled me in on everything." He replied reassuringly. I smiled at him, as Tyson and Lisa climbed into the Ford Escape. Sighing I looked out the window as the city lights blurred as we began to pick up speed. Gabe's fingers grazed mine as he stretched.

"Oh, sorry" he whispered.

"No, it's fine." I replied.

Tyson pulled up to the busy amusement park, which happened to be one of my favorite things to do. I smiled loving the fact that I had awesome friends. We all piled out of the vehicle and started toward the ticket booth. Since we would only be there a few hours, the ticket lady gave us a discount on our ticket prices.

"Um, Lisa, I don't have any money….." I confessed.

"Don't worry, I got it." Gabe spoke up, as he handed the ticket lady money for my ticket.

"Gabe, I will pay you back,"

"Don't worry about it." He said politely.

Smirking at the fact that he was such a good guy, I took his hand. He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. I just smiled at his as a reply. We took our tickets and ascended towards an awesome finish to a horrible day.

The first ride we came to was the Patriot. The line was unexplainably short. I shivered as I watched the group before us, corkscrew and barrel roll all over the track. Gabriel put his arm around me as if to protect me from the from the gut retching turns. We all stepped onto the ride, with Lisa and me in the middle; and the two guys on the outside. I looked over as we started to pull out of the station; Lisa interlaced her fingers with Tyson's, and was squeezing his hand. I smiled knowing that they would always be together. Lisa and I squealed as the car spun upside down. I threw my hands up and they smashed against Gabe's. I grabbed his hand and held it as we spiraled. The ride continued with its falls and corkscrews until we reached the station again. I let go of Gabe's hand as I tried to undo the buckle of my seat.

"Here, let me help you." He chuckled as undid the 'complicated' buckle. He held out his hand and I stumbled onto the platform.

"Hey guys, Tyson and I want to go ride the Expressway." Lisa stated.

"You three can go, I can't take a wooden rollercoaster right now." I replied.

"Ok, meet us at the Panda Express afterwards." Lisa replied.

"You guys go ahead, I'll stay with Whit, and we will meet up with you guys later." Gabe said to the couple. Lisa just smiled and hooked her arm around Tyson.

"So I'm really sorry about running out on you and everything." I said apologetically.

"Whitney, stop saying you're sorry. I understand. You've had a shitty night."

"It's just that you seem like the perfect guy, and I don't want to scare you away."

"You're not going to scare me off. I have seen things in you tonight that I don't normally see in a girl."

"And by that you mean?"

"I mean, I have seen that you don't like to be played, how you stand up for yourself, and don't let yourself get walked on. I've seen how spontaneous, adventurous, wild and crazy when you're in your comfort zone. I really like these qualities in a girl. You're not afraid to be real with me, and it seems like we have a lot in common."

"Well we do have a lot in common."

"Come on, I'm going to take you on my favorite ride." He said taking my hand and leading me toward a ride. We arrived at the line for the Mamba and the line was practically empty. I let the grasp of my hand fall, but he kept a hold of it. I looked into his eyes and saw a glimpse of something, but before I could remember what it was the look was gone.

"What are you thinking?" I asked as he looked down at me.

"Oh….Nothing, it's not important."

"Gabe, please tell me."

"It's just I have a strange feeling about this."

"About what?"

"About you and me, I think I really like you."

I smiled and noticed that the next car had pulled into the station. I stepped onto it with butterflies filling my stomach. We both sat in the train as it left the station and ascended up the gigantic hill.

"This is the part that freaks me out." I confessed.

"Look at me, focus on me, not on the height."

I smiled again and looked at him; he held my gaze and both of us slowly leaned in. Our lips were inches apart, when I felt my stomach drop. I looked ahead, and we were plummeting towards the ground. My smile turned to a scream, my stomach did flips but I was enjoying every moment of it. Before I knew it, the ride was over and we were stumbling out of the train. Gabe led me down the steps and back onto the pavement.

"So did you enjoy it?"

"Oh totally!" I exclaimed catching his eye. We had gone a little ways before we reached a basketball competition. He winked at me, dropped my hand, and paid the ticket girl. I crossed my arms and smiled in awe as he sunk 17 out of 20 three point shots The ticket taker handed him a little bear as Gabe walked toward me.

"Wow, I'm impressed!" I said excitedly.

"For you," he smiled handing me the bear. He held my gaze again, and before I knew it he had picked me off the ground and was about to kiss me. But before he could his phone started to ring. My heart sunk as he placed me back on the ground. I looked at all the lights as he took my hand and we started forward while he continued talking. After a minute or so, he ended the call and in a disappointed voice said: "Lisa got sick after the scrambler; we are supposed to meet them in the parking lot."

"Oh…..ok…" I replied evenly disappointed.

"I have had fun with you tonight," I said changing the subject.

"Me too, this has been the craziest blind-first date ever!"

"Yeah, it totally has. What really sucks is that I have to go back and face the reality of what happened today." I replied mentioning my sister.

"Whit, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's just she was 19 years old, and now her life is over." I exclaimed bursting into tears. Gabe let go of my hand and stood in front of me.

"I know we just met, but you can lean on me." Gabe said softly. Taking his advice, I threw my arms around him and began to sob. After about a minute I regained my sanity and let go of him. Gabe kept an arm around my waist to comfort me as we walked to the front.

"I wish there was something that I could do to make things better for you." Gabe said after a while.

"You've kept my mind away from it for a while."

"Yes, but is that really enough?"

"No, but at least I was happy for a while." After I said that, my phone rang.

"Mom, are you ok?" I said into the phone.

"Baby where are you?"

"I'm with Lisa and Tyson, but I'm on the way home. Why?"

"I didn't know where you were, I just needed to know."

"Mom, do you need me to come over?"

"Um….no…" she said sniffling.

"I'll check on you later." I replied closing the phone. Wordlessly Gabe walked along with me, almost as if he knew how sad I was. I stared at the faces and the lights around the walkway, the lights shown all around the concrete; casting a bluish tent to everything.

"Whit!" Lisa yelled

I let go of Gabe's hand and sprinted to Lisa.

"Hey Lisa, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, just need to go home and lay down."

I nodded wordlessly and followed as she and Tyson turned and walked to the car. Gabe came up beside me, but didn't make a move to touch me. Once we reached the car, we all piled in and waited as we slowly got through the exiting traffic. I closed my eyes and listened to the hum of the car as we drove back towards the club. When we arrived, all of us got out of the car and began to disperse. I was walking toward the safety of my car when Gabriel grabbed my arm.

"Gabe?" I asked.

"Whitney, I have had fun with you tonight, and I hope that after everything with your sister clears, you will give me a call. I think that we could really have a good time together."

"Yeah, I will keep that in mind." I smiled. I turned toward my car and started walking again; I sensed that Gabe was still following me though. When I reached my car, I faced him. "Gabe?" without answering me, he put his hand behind my head and leaned in. A wave of excitement raced through me as I leaned in toward him. His lips met mine, and every inch of pain disappeared from my mind; all I could think of was him. He released me all too soon, and I looked into his eyes. A smile appeared on both of our faces and I didn't want to leave without him. But I knew I needed to. I pulled away from him and got in my car.


End file.
